Afterwards
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: What life is like after Tracy and Justine left in the Dumping Ground and how all the other kids come. Based in between TSOTB S5 EP20 and TBR S1 EP1.
1. The Letter

**1\. The Letter**

 **Jackie POV**

It's been 2 days since Tracy, Justine and Lol left and I'm really starting to miss them. Soon, I'll be the only one left. Crash is 16 tomorrow and has been offered an Art Course in St. Marion's College for the Creative. So he's leaving tomorrow. Soon there will only be:

Me

Rebecca

Alice

Layla

Wolfie

Roxy

Rio

Only 7 of us!

 **Later that morning**

"POST!" Layla shouted. There was a thundering of footsteps travelling down the stairs, a pair of them being mine, as everyone was hoping there would be some post for them.

"Bills, Bills, Me, Bills, Wolfie, Bills, Bills, Jackie." Mike read out.

Wolfie and I took our letters, I tore mine open, Wolfie just slapped it into Elaine's hand and told her to put it with the rest.

 _Dear Jackie Hopper,_

 _Our team have heard about your athletic skills and your past experiences and training so we would like to offer you a place at St Marion's College of Sports and Physical Education. We hope you take this offer into great consideration._

 _We know that you are a year underage but we have spoken to the authorities and your social worker and we are willing to give this a go._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Linda Parkinson, Head of St Marion's College_

I couldn't believe it! I had a second chance, and what's more, I would be at the same place as Crash, so I wouldn't be lonely!

"What is it then?" Alice questioned.

"I've been offered a place in the sports departement of St. Marion's College, I'll be with Crash."

"Aren't you underage?" Roxy asked, determined to upset me.

"Apparently Elaine and the authorities have approved of me going early. I'm going tomorrow, with Crash, at the start of the College term!" I squealed.

"That's great Jackie, you'd better get packing!" Mike started as I turned to run upstairs, "But first, House meeting, in the dining room"

 **At the Meeting**

"We have a new girl coming later, her name is Sapphire, and you need to be as nice and welcoming as possible, Roxy, Rebecca." Mike announced giving us warning glances as he said it.

"Why is she here?" Layla asked

"That's for her to tell you if she wants, and just to warn you, I don't think she will." Mike smirked.

"Can't Alice consult her crystal ball?" Roxy added, eyebrows raised.

"We'll have less of the sarcasm thankyou Roxy." Mike ticked her off.

 **4 O Clock**

The doorbell rang, everyone acting casual as Mike walked to answer the door.

"Hello Sapphire I- Are you Sapphire?" Mike asked, surprised.

"No" the lady said, a thick Caribbean accent coming through, "I'm Gina Conway, the new assistant care worker,"

Mike raised his eyebrows in realisation, his face turning pink, "Oh, yes, sorry we have a new resident arriving today, I just got mixed up with the timing" He shut the door.

Immediately after the doorbell rang again and was opened to reveal a girl with curly hair, like Tracy's but a lighter brown. Elaine struggled in, carrying a pile of bags and suitcases.

"Mike, this is Sapphire Fox, the new girl" Elaine gasped. Gina picked up some of the bags and Elaine reacted, "Excuse me, these are not your bags, what are you doing here?" Gina went bright red.

"I am the new assistant care worker here and if you don't mind, I'll take her bags up to her room, Mike has told me where it is." She argued.

"Oh, yes, very well then" Elaine stammered, humiliation spread across her face.

"What are you lot gawping at?! WELL!" Sapphire screamed, "You know what forget it" Sapphire tutted, pulling out her phone before she started talking to someone called Ferris, who we worked out is her boyfriend.

 **Ooo! I don't think Gina and Elaine will get on well.**


	2. Eventful Days

**2\. Leaving and an Unexpected Surprise**

 **Jackie POV**

I can't believe I'm leaving today, I'm going to miss everyone loads, even Sapphire because she seems to be good with little kids. Roxy was about to cut Layla's doll's hair when Sapphire suddenly stormed in and told her to back off or she'd cut Roxy's hair instead.

The leaving party is ok so far, I'm just dreading Elaine's goodbye speech.

"Hello everybody, hello, hello!" Elaine tried.

"What's going on?" Sapphire asked me.

"Oh it's Elaine's boring old goodbye speech that she makes every time someone leaves, it's really boring." I explained, Sapph (she asked us all to call her that) groaned.

"She seems like a bit of a pushover though." She stated.

"Oh she is" I replied, "Once, we told her that the sky was falling and if she didn't hide in the garden shed it would squash her. Guess what, she actually believed us and hid in the garden shed, so we locked the door. She stayed in there overnight before Mike finally realised where she was" I giggled. Sapph sniggered too.

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thankyou for coming a-" Elaine started.

"Well, it's not like we had a choice" Rebecca stated as we all sniggered.

"Rebecca, zip it!" Mike hissed.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I really hope you enjoy the party. Now, I just wanted to declare how much everyone is going to miss Jackie and Crash, it just won't be the same without you, so everyone, enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful last day Jackie and Crash."

 **The End of the Party**

I have to say the party was loads of fun, with the few exceptions of Roxy and Rebecca who were in foul moods, they always are. We were just waiting to say goodbye to Wolfie, the cake was coffee cream and he ate to much, when my phone buzzed, I had a text from Beaker

 **t.r.a.c.y.b.e.a.k.e.r**

Hey, heard u and Crash are leaving, Jackie. How come?

 **jackiehoptothefinishline**

Yeah! Me and Crash got offered places at St. Marion's College, me in the Sports Department, Crash in the art.

 **CRASHBANGWALLOP**

Yeah, and Jackie got permission to go underage!

 **t.r.a.c.y.b.e.a.k.e.r**

Well, need to go, got a plane to catch, Cam, Gary and I are going to Madrid! Bye Guys!

Well... that's that then. Not gonna see Beaker for weeks now. I sat in the car, waving along with Crash, tears forming in my eyes. This was the closest place to home after living with Grandpa. He'd want me to go and get proper training though. I realised, as long as I had Crash, and we stayed together, we have each other, we'll be fine.

It was on the way that I suddenly saw something that I couldn't resist on checking out. There was something at the side of the road which I recognised as a girl.

"Elaine stop the car." I asked.

"Why Jackie you don't get car sick?" She annoyingly questioned.

"ELAINE STOP THE FLIPPING CAR NOW!" I screamed, really irritated. She did just that, pulling over quite suddenly.

I leapt out of the painmobile, sprinting towards the sight I had seen just a few minutes ago... but it was gone.

"What is it Jackie?" Elaine asked as Crash ran up, the Pain staggering close behind him, "I hope you're not doing this on purpose!" She scolded

 **Cliffhanger! Don't you just love em.**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	3. Digging for the Truth

**3\. Digging for the Truth**

 **? POV**

I saw them. I saw her look. I heard her muffled shouting. I saw the car stop. I ran.

 **Jackie POV**

"She was here just a minute ago, you saw her didn't you Crash?"

"Saw who? Who is her?" Crash asked.

"So you didn't" Elaine huffed, "Who Jackie?"

"It was a girl, blonde hair, she was sitting on the side of the road, she was crying!" I desperately explained. Suddenly we all saw a head peer round the corner of a bush. A head with blonde hair, "Her"

The girl looked terrified, wondering whether she should run again, or not. She decided not to.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you, just tell us your name and we can help you." Elaine promised.

"I... I'm Tee." She stammered.

"Tee, Tee what?" I gently asked.

"Taylor. Please help me, I spilt some juice on Keith's new jacket by accident and he's hurting Johnny!" She cried.

"Tee can you come with me sweetie, you need to take me to your house where we can give the police a call." Elaine explained.

"I don't want you to waste your time." Tee pleaded.

"I want to, I'm a social worker and I've got lots of space if you need somewhere where you can be looked after properly." Elaine persuaded.

"O...okay." Tee agreed.

"Hang on a minute, what about us?" Crash asked.

"Well, the College is only around the corner so you can walk." Elaine said, getting our stuff out of the car then helping Tee in.

"It's not 'only around the corner' it's ten miles away from here!" Crash protested as Jackie started picking up her stuff, but Elaine had already got into the Painmobile and left.

"Great!" Crash sarcastically reacted.

"C'mon, we may as well start." Jackie.

"It'll take us all day, maybe even two days!"

"Well then we blame Elaine don't we!" Jackie huffed.

"Yeah, and everybody is gonna believe two sixteen year olds, get real Jackie." Crash pointed out.

"Well, at least there's more chance of us getting there on time if we start now." Jackie argued.

"But-" Crash started.

"JUST STOP WHINING AND START WALKING!" Jackie ordered. Crash huffed, picking up his bags.

 **Back at Elmtree House**

 **Sapphire POV**

The doorbell rang not much later than Jackie and Crash had left. No one seemed to be going to answer it.

"Is anyone gonna answer the door? No? Alright I'll do it then you slave drivers!" I belowed.

I opened the door to be confronted by Elaine the Pain and what looked like two new residents, one of which looked like a bit of a suck up."

"Sapphire"

"Elaine" I greeted through gritted teeth, "That was quick"

"Can you move out of the way, I need to speak to Mike."

"Why?" I asked

"Just let me in"

"No, not until you tell me why." I argued.

"You don't need to know."

"Is this suck up coming to live here?" I asked. Then, something unexpected happened. He shoved me over, the girl trying to punch me before Elaine got involved.

"I am not this suck up you frizzy haired freak!" Suck Up shouted.

"Ooo, is Suck Up getting upset, shall we fetch his dummy. Why are you crying dear, is it because you're a Big Baby as well as Suck Up." I teased before he shoved me and ran upstairs the girl following close behind.

"They were Johnny and Tee, our new arrivals, now go and sit in the quiet room and don't leave until I say!" Elaine shouted, trying to sound strict, and failing.

"Whatever" I muttered, heading to my room.

 **Johnny POV**

I ran upstairs. I never expected this place to be nice, but not horrible. Why would anybody be a Suck Up to that old bat of a social worker.

 **Exactly, who would be.**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	4. Time to get Even

**4\. Time to Get Even**

 **Tee POV**

I ran upstairs but I couldn't find Johnny. I couldn't even see him. He hates hide and seek and so do I, so I don't bother to go looking for him, even though I desperately want him now, desperately need him right now.

I walk into a random bedroom, where there is a girl, probably a bit older than me. I sit down in the corner and cry. I feel an arm round my shoulder and turn around to see the girl. She seems nice, wearing all sorts of different jewellery on her arms, wrists and even ankles.

"What's wrong" asked a girl who sounds like she had cerebal palsy, Johnny told me it can cause problems with talking and moving.

"I can't find Johnny." I sobbed. The jewellery girl held up one of her necklaces to my face.

"Your brother?" She asked.

"Yes... how did you know." I questioned.

"I consulted your ora and studied the vibes." Alice replied.

"What?" Layla (the girl with cerebal palsy) and I said in unison.

"I sensed it." Alice (the jewellery girl) defined.

"He stormed off, a big girl called Sapphire made him angry. I couldn't find him." I sniffed.

"Why don't you get revenge?" Layla asked.

"Revenge is not very nice though." Alice argued.

"It is when you know somebody has a boyfriend who she's been sneaking out to see." Layla hinted.

"You mean that Ferris?" Alice asked.

"Are you in, Tee?" Layla asked.

"Yeah!" I giggled as we walked off.

 **Johnny POV**

I ran off without Tee. I couldn't help it. I'll apologise to her later but while I'm angry I don't want to upset her. I bumped into some guy whilst I was walking round.

"What's up mate? Do I know you?" he asked.

"I just came to live here, I'm Johnny."

"Wolfie" he replied, "But my real name is Sean"

"Nice to meet you, Wolfie." I greeted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This girl called Sapphire's been winding me up an-"

"Don't show it" he started

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Don't show that what she's doing is winding you up, otherwise she will have won and she'll keep trying." he reminded, "You need revenge!"

"And what do you suggest?" I asked.

"She has a boyfriend that she sneaks out to see. We could follow her and video it on my phone!" he suggested.

"Awesome!" I smiled.

 **Later on**

"Here we go" Wolfie whispered as we followed her out. Suddenly I felt a tap on my back.

"Johnny"

"Tee" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting revenge on Sapph. You?"

"Doing the same, you come with us, we're going to film it."

"Ok" Her and two other girls, who I later found out were called Layla and Alice, agreed.

We followed her out into town and when they met they hugged, but nothing more. We filmed her and Ferris walking round, hugging occasionally, but we could all see that Tee, being the youngest, was tired so we headed back home.

 **5 O' Clock**

 **Johnny POV**

"When she opens that door we have to start teasing her, showing her the video, do some fake kisses." Wolfie instructed. The door started to open, "3, 2, 1, GO!" Words and chatter were fired all over there was mimicking and showing the video clip.

"What! Ferris is not my boyfriend. If you must know he was my neighbour and best friend, the only person I could trust when I was living back at home!" She shouted. We all stood there silent.

 **In Sapphire's Room**

I ran up to her room to see her lying on her bed face down on the pillow. I wasn't sure whether she was crying or not.

"Who is it" she murmured.

"Johnny, Suck Up" I said.

"He isn't my boyfriend you know, why does everyone get an idea about me and then tell everyone it's true?" she sobbed.

"You did that." I mentioned.

"What?"

"You called me a suck up, you had only just met me. You didn't know anything about me." I remembered.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"No, it's my stepdad, Keith. He used to hurt us and when Tee accidentally spilt some juice on his new jacket I knew he would go mad, so I sent her outside and told her to hide in the bushes whilst I dealt with it. He beat me screamed at me and the police turned up but they said there was no little girls outside. I realised that she'd wandered off and got really worried but luckily she turned up. Apparently she had ended up on the complete other side of town! Keith used to make us do all the cooking and cleaning and we used to try and suck up to him so he wouldn't beat us. I had to go to hospital and I still have bad cuts and a plaster on my arm." I explained, happy to let it out to someone, I would have exploded if I kept it in any longer.

"I'm sorry, I wondered why you turned up with that on your arm, I thought it was something that Elaine had made for you for being good or something." She confessed.

"I'd only known her for an hour." I reminded her, "And she was already getting on my nerves.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends" I confirmed.

 **Awww well isn't that nice. I think I should do a Chapter where Gina and Elaine have a massive fight or something.**

 **Magic Enjoy**


End file.
